There exist many applications that save references, commonly referred to as “bookmarks” to content, such as files, documents, video, and web pages, among others. Such bookmarks are generally text-based references to the content, such as a title or filename of a document or other content, that when selected by a user, permits the application to load or otherwise access the selected document or other content. Such bookmarks may exist, for example, in commonly-known applications such as the Microsoft Internet Explorer web browser application, which allows “favorite” bookmarks to Uniform Resource Locators (URLs) to be stored by a user and retrieved at a later time. Such URLs are addresses that identify a location of a Web page or other content. Further, other applications may use a similar bookmarking feature that saves references to various contents. For instance, word processing packages such as the well-known Microsoft Word word processing package may allow users to open documents recently opened by selecting a name of a previously-accessed file within a dialog box displayed in a window displayed by the application, or by accessing the previously-accessed file from a file menu.
Graphical modeling languages may be used to graphically describe and program a system. Such languages are various, and may include, for example, graphical modeling environments such as those provided by the Simulink® software product. In particular, the Simulink product may assist in simplifying the process of designing, simulating, and implementing dynamic systems. Tools provided in such software environments generally permit a user to create a graphical representation of a system, such as statistical diagrams, timing diagrams, and other similar graphical elements that can be used to describe system behavior.